One Day I Find You
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome era uma cantora de uma banda, seus melhores amigos sempre a seguiam no show, mas um em especial desistira de seguíla...Ela no entanto o amava.
1. Sweet Sacrifice

**N/a: Antes de tudo fic dedicada ao novo cd de Evanescense, outro aviso é que o atraso das outras fics é mero bloqueio, peço perdão e logo pretendo estar postando as antigas.**

**Capítulo 1 – Sweet Sacrifice **

**Kagome abria os olhos azuis-acinzentados e levantava-se da cama rapidamente, hoje seria o grande, o maravilhoso grande dia.**

**Fechou os olhos e logo pulou da cama, assustando o gato que estava deitado nesta, correu para o banheiro, ligou a água e tampou a banheira, pegou todos os sais de banho e colocou-os perto da banheira, enquanto com uma rapidez inimaginável correu até o quarto de novo, abriu o armário e procurou uma roupa, o que logo achou uma que a agradava.**

**Voltou ao banheiro e retirou as roupas rapidamente, olhou o relógio de pulso antes de tira-lo, teria bastante tempo para ficar muito bem apresentável.**

**Kagome Higurashi tinha os cabelos pretos-azulados, olhos azuis–acinzentados, tinha seios fartos, seu corpo tinha bastantes curvas, os cabelos iam até a cintura, lisos, era considerada a garota mais bonita de todo colégio.**

**Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha envolvendo seu corpo, rumou para o quarto e se arrumou.**

**Ouviu a campainha tocar, longe, desceu as escadas e assim que acabou de desce-las o encontrou sentado em seu sofá, já que demorara tanto para descer o seu fiel amigo abrira a porta por si próprio, sim ele tinha a chave.**

**InuYasha ficou parada observando a beleza da mulher a sua frente, esta usava uma saia preta com várias camadas finas por cima do tecido mais grosso, usava uma blusa tomara-que-caia da mesma cor, estava simplesmente perfeita, pois as roupas realçavam suas curvas e a blusa realçava seus seios.**

**Já Kagome ficara parada na escada praticamente babando no seu melhor amigo, e também sua pequena paixão secreta.**

**#Venha logo, bestinha, se não iremos nos atrasar. – Falou, subindo as escadas e a puxando pela mão.**

**#Uma cantora nunca se atrasa, ela sempre chega na hora que quer!**

**#Hunf, eu sei disso, mas eu vim te buscar, então venha! – Falou mal-humorado. – Além do que, você nem guardou um ingresso para a Kikyo, minha namorada.**

**#Desculpe. – Falou abaixando a cabeça, ato que foi percebido pelo meio-demônio a sua frente.**

**InuYasha conhecia a menina desde seus 12 anos, agora cada um com dezessete, o jovem começara a namorar Kikyo, uma aluna que tinha entrado naquele mesmo ano no colégio, e parecia ter sido amor a primeira vista.**

**Antes os jovens que estavam indo ao show se odiavam, porém com o tempo um começou a se importar com o outro, e o meio-demônio curava as feridas da jovem, enquanto Kagome ainda não conseguira ao menos fechar as feridas do rapaz de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados com um invejável porte-atlético.**

**Entraram ambos no carro, e o silencio se instalara, o meio-demônio incomodado por ter jogado as frustrações em cima de sua melhor amiga, e realmente, preferia ter ficado calado, sabia exatamente que Kagome nutria uma raiva de Kikyo em cada fibra de seu corpo.**

**InuYasha considerava a mulher ao seu lado, no banco de caronas, como um símbolo de poder feminino, podendo-se dizer, era realmente muito controladora, na realidade, tivera uma queda por ela mas nunca contou nada a ninguém, pois tinha medo de colocar mais problemas em cima dela, acumulando os que ela já tinha.Sabia que sua querida amiga carregava em suas costas uma vida complicada, e jamais poderia culpa-la se do nada resolvesse jogar todas as suas frustrações em um idiota como ele sabia que era, afinal, ela estava realmente o ajudando e mesmo assim ele só a deixava para baixo.**

**Dentre todas as pessoas que conhecera ela e seu grupo de pessoas estranhas foram o único a aceita-lo completamente, sem perguntar se era um demônio, humano ou meio-demônio, também Kagome sempre considerada a mais pura, tinha raiva, era verdade, mas preferia ver todas as pessoas felizes, e quase nunca pensava em si mesma, o que, na opinião do jovem, era totalmente descartável a preocupação dela para com as pessoas ao seu redor.**

**Enquanto InuYasha dirigia a jovem revirava a bolsa procurando o espelho e a maquiagem, o que logo achou.Passou lápis preto pelos olhos, deixando-a um pouco mais sombria do que já normalmente aparentava ser, e era.**

**#Aff, não sei como você consegue passar isso...é o que?Pra tentar assustar o mundo?**

**#Não enche, vira-lata.- InuYasha a olhou, ela só o chamava assim quando estava chateada com ele.**

**#Ei, o que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou, a olhando, depois voltando a atenção para a estrada que ligava Okinawa com Kyoto (N/A: Não me pergunte se está certo, porque eu não faço a MÍNIMA idéia)**

**#Nada! – Resmungou rude, logo depois pegando um papel e começando a escrever uma nova letra, ou poema, ele não sabia, o sol ainda estava se pondo, portanto ainda iluminava o caderno, no qual ela escrevia e rabiscada as palavras.**

_**Eu não quero seu perdão**_

_**Porque eu não sou sua prisioneira**_

_**Eu sou minha própria luz, minha solidão.**_

_**Eu sou apenas uma jovem passageira.**_

**Após mais alguns minutos eles chegaram no tão esperado local onde seria realizado o show, a jovem precipitou-se e saiu do carro antes que esse parasse por completo, o que fez que o meio-demônio parasse bruscamente o carro e saltasse deixando a porta aberta.**

**#Olha, eu sei que você odeia a Kikyo, mas ela é minha namorada, tá legal?Um dia você vai ter que aceita-la!**

**#Não sou obrigada a fazê-lo, muito menos a convidá-la! – Bradou irritada – Você é meu melhor amigo, eu não vou brigar com você por causa dela, mas eu a detesto, e mesmo que ela seja sua esposa eu não vou passar a gostar dela! – Gritou irritada, em apenas um fôlego, o que valia era ser uma cantora, portanto conseguia ter um fôlego grande.**

**#Eu nunca disse que você deve parar de detesta-la, só a dê uma chance. – Falou bravo com a jovem.**

**#É impossível InuYasha, se você me conhecesse um pouco melhor saberia o motivo...Se você se _importasse comigo_ você saberia o motivo, mas ela é melhor não é? – Falou rude, enquanto balançava o casaco e colocava a bolsa no ombro de qualquer forma, logo se virando para ir embora. – Apesar dessa briga, curta o show.**

**O jovem ficou olhando-a partir para o palco, ajustando o teclado e o microfone, na realidade, ela acabara de jogar na cara dele sua maior falsidade, sua farsa, sua vida fingida.**

**Realmente, ele não se importava com ela, ele não queria saber dela, ele a adorava, mas não se importava tanto com ela a ponto de observar se ela estava ou não ferida, machucada, ele só...a idolatrava.**

**Após quatro horas ele já estava no camarote, junto de Sango e Miroku, que haviam chegado a pouco menos de vinte minutos, e estavam esperando a música começar, a banda Yume iria tocar todas as músicas do novo cd.**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**It's true, we're all a little insane**

**but its so clear**

**now that I'm unchained**

**fear is only in our minds**

**taking over all the time**

**fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the**

**time**

**you poor sweet innocent thing**

**dry your eyes and testify**

**you know you live to break me- don't deny**

**sweet sacrifice**

**One day I'm gonna forget your name**

**and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain**

**fear is only in our minds**

**taking over all the time**

**fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the**

**time**

**you poor sweet innocent thing**

**dry your eyes and testify**

**and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**

**I'm your sacrifice.**

**I dream in darkness**

**I sleep to die**

**erase the silence**

**erase my life**

**our burning ashes**

**blacken the day**

**a world of nothingness**

**blow me away**

**do you wonder why you hate?**

**are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

**you poor sweet innocent thing**

**dry your eyes and testify**

**you know you live to break me- don't deny**

**sweet sacrifice.**

**Kagome escrevera aquela música quando conhecera InuYasha, estava um pouco abalada com a chegada dele, pois na realidade ela o odiava e o adorava.**

**Na realidade, Kagome nunca fora um ser entendível, e nunca seria.**

**OoOoO**

**Olá,**

**Bom, quem quiser me matar, que tente, porque hoje eu estou feliz e nada vai estragar isso, além do que, se me matarem não tem mais fics!**

**Logo estarei postando o restante...Muito obrigada pela consideração!**

**Estou me retirando...**

**Adeus e...**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSS!**


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

**Capítulo 2 – Call Me When You're Sober**

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Kagome olhou para a platéia tentando ver aqueles olhos dourados que tanto amava, aqueles olhos dourados que tinham ficado em sua memória durante anos e anos, e de repente com uma briga, no seu último show tudo acabou virando poeira e lembranças.**

**Aquela música era mais uma, mais uma para ele, será que um dia ele iria reparar tudo que ela fazia, tudo que ela tocava era para ele? Já não sabia, afinal, eles não se viam fazia muito tempo, também, ela estava em Nagoya, e ela, antigamente, morava em Okinawa.**

**Havia passado dois meses desde o último show.**

**Flash Back**

**#Kagome, venha, a Kikyo vai sair conosco hoje! – Falou InuYasha animado.**

**#Não quero ir, sabe que não gosto dela, além do que não estou muito bem. – Falou sorrindo amigável para ele.**

**#Ora, venha! – Ao ouvir uma negação com o mesmo motivo, ficou irritado, pois achava que ela tinha que estar ao lado dele sempre e tinha que aceitar Kikyo. – Sua, vadia, suma da minha vista de uma vez.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo a jovem que estava sentada em sua cama simplesmente fechou os olhos para que não deixasse as lágrimas caírem, e então resmungou.**

**#Vou me mudar. – Ao término da frase abriu os olhos e viu os do meio-demônio completamente assustados, e permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Desde aquele dia ela jamais ligou, convidou, ou mandou carta para qualquer um de seus amigos que haviam ficado em Okinawa, apesar de ter uma vontade tremenda de conversar com Sango, mas ainda não tinha arrumado completamente as coisas do novo apartamento, visto que tinha tido muitas programações com o novo cd.**

**Should I let you fall**

**And lose it all?**

**So maybe you can remember yourself**

**Can't keep believing**

**We're only deceiving ourselves**

**And I'm sick of the lies**

**And you're too late**

**Kagome sempre lembrara dele antes de pensar em si própria, parecia que aquilo o havia mimado de mais com a amizade, já que ele achava que ela tinha sempre que estar presente e pensar nele acima de qualquer coisa, acima de qualquer suspeita.**

**Ela acreditava que ele realmente podia ser uma pessoa mais agradável, mais amável, no entanto não foi isso que aconteceu, ele sempre mentia dizendo que ia melhorar, e ela já estava cansada das mentiras dele sobre como iria parar de perturbá-la e enchê-la dizendo que ele tinha que fazer tudo que ele queria.**

**Se queria se desculpar, se queria procurá-la, já estava muito atrasado, já que ela decidira nunca mais voltar a Okinawa, a menos que o trabalho exigisse isso dela.**

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Não adiantava o que o meio-demônio fizesse, ele sempre preferia a si mesmo a a cantora, mesmo que a razão da vida dela fosse se importar com ele, ele nunca se importou com ela.**

**Ela sempre viveu se importando com alguém que nunca se importou com ela, no fundo acreditava que talvez, um dia, ele pudesse ser uma pessoa melhor, que se importasse com as outras, no fundo ela sabia que era impossível um insensível se importar com alguém.**

**Até aquele momento ela não pretendia aceitar as desculpas dele, a menos que algum imprevisto ocorresse e ele começasse a se preocupar com ela, o que parecia ser impossível.**

**Couldn't take the blame**

**Sick with the shame**

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**

**Selfish hated, no wonder you're jaded**

**You can't play the victim this time**

**Ando you're late**

**A vida para ele era como um jogo, o qual ele deveria estar perdendo, já que agora perdera mais uma coisa, só que desta vez uma pessoa dentre as poucas pessoas que o consideravam amigos, poucas pessoas que conseguiam se aproximar do egoísmo encarnado em pessoa.**

**Mesmo que ele a houvesse magoado, mesmo que ele houvesse feito tudo errado, ele ainda se achava no direito de reclamar, algo, que mesmo que tivesse, não deveria usar, pois a cantora sempre o protegeu e se importou com ela.**

**Ele nunca estava lá para ela, no entanto ela sempre esteve lá para ele ao menor sinal de que ele fosse necessitar de algum consolo, ela era sua amiga, seu suporte, no entanto, ele só queria usa-la, não se importava com ela, não queria saber dela, não queria se importar com ela, muito menos saber se a estava machucando ou não.**

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Kagome estava cansado de tentar fazer tudo por ele e saber que em troca receberia apenas a ignorância e incapacidade dele para raciocinar tudo que ela fez, e o quanto ele pôde tê-la ferido com sua habilidade felina de machucar os outros, afinal, ele não se importava com as pessoas.**

**Agora, se ele quisesse o perdão dela teria que batalhar, porque, acima de tudo, ela queria sentir-se especial a ele, queria, ao menos, pensar que tinha alguma importância, não queria achar que era apenas um mero instrumento.**

**You never call me when you're sober**

**You only want it cause it's over**

**Ele nunca ligou para ela quando estava sóbrio, não mais bêbado de suas mentiras, apenas ligava quando ambos brigavam, afinal ele precisava do seu suporte, ele precisava da sua amiga, apenas necessitava dela quando sentia que poderia perde-la e desta maneira colocar em risco tudo que sempre batalhou para ter, conforto, e um suporte, um suporte humano em que pudesse jogar todas as culpas e desconfortos, sem se importar se essa pessoa precisava ou não te ajuda.**

**How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I you were never mine!**

**Kagome queimou todo paraíso que tinha para si, seu mundo perfeito, sua vida sensata, tudo por alguém que nunca foi dela, e que, apesar de todos os esforços nunca seria dela.**

**So don't cry to me**

**If you love me**

**You would be here with me**

**Don't lie to me**

**Just get your things**

**I've made up your mind**

**Agora, estava tudo acabado, não haveria razão ou motivos para voltar a Okinawa, a menos que o trabalho lá a chamasse, mas ela não pretendia voltar por nada nem ninguém, não queria mais se magoar, muito menos sofrer por alguém.**

**OoOoOoO**

**Acabando o show a cantora seguiu para sua casa, a onde descansou, e arrumou as coisas, logo encontrando o telefone de Sango, resolveu ligar, estava com saudade da voz amigável que a dois menos não ouvia, nem conseguia mais recordar.**

**O telefone tocou uma, duas vezes, e logo foi atendido.**

**#Alô? – Perguntou a jovem na outra linha.**

**#Olá, Sango! – Falou animada.**

**#Kagome? KAGOME? – Berrou.**

**Pode ser ouvido uma pequena conversa do outro lado, e ouviu-se uma outra voz no telefone.**

**#Kagome? Onde você está? – Sim, era o meio-demônio.**

**#Leia as revistas, talvez elas lhe digam algo.**

**#Por que foi embora? Eu preciso que você me ajude.**

**#E eu preciso que você se importe comigo, não quero ser apenas mais um instrumento em suas mãos. – Murmurou antes de desligar o telefone, a realidade, é que jamais poderia mandar contato com a amiga, desde que ela ainda tinha uma amizade com ele, portanto, mesmo que ela pedisse iria informá-lo tudo que se passava.**

**Tradução – Evanescense**

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**Ligue-me quando estiver sóbrio**

**Não chore para mim**

**Se você me amasse,**

**Você estaria aqui comigo**

**Você me quer, venha me encontrar**

**Decida-se**

**Deveria ter te deixado cair**

**E perder tudo**

**Então talvez você possa se lembrar de você**

**Não posso continuar acreditando**

**Nós estamos apenas nos enganando**

**E eu estou cansada das mentiras**

**E você está muito atrasado**

**Não chore para mim**

**Se você me amasse**

**Você estaria aqui comigo**

**Você me quer, venha me encontrar**

**Decida-se**

**Não conseguiu levar a culpa**

**Doente de vergonha**

**Deve ser exaustivo perder seu próprio jogo**

**Odiado de forma egoísta**

**Não é surpresa alguma você estar esgotado**

**Você não pode bancar a vítima agora**

**E você está muito atrasado**

**Então não chore para mim**

**Se você me amasse,**

**Você estaria aqui comigo**

**Você me quer, venha me encontrar**

**Decida-se**

**Você nunca me liga quando está sóbrio**

**Você só quer isto, porque está tudo acabado**

**Tudo acabado**

**Como eu pude queimar o paraíso?**

**Como pude?**

**Você nunca foi meu**

**Então não chore para mim**

**Se você me amasse,**

**Você estaria aqui comigo**

**Não me ame**

**Apenas pegue suas coisas**

**Eu tomei uma decisão.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Continua...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oi! Bem, a todos que querem me matar digo apenas que tive uma semana meio complicada, fazendo os meus deveres de casa de madrugada por falta de tempo, apenas hoje eu consegui descansar.**

**Além do que, tenho o péssimo hábito de não dormir cedo, o que me acarreta umas boas horas de sono a tarde, fazendo com que eu não escreva.**

**Então, culpem-me, pois admito na cara limpa que sou a culpada!**

**Bom, o próximo capítulo a ser postado deve ser Sombras da Alma, então, esperem!**

**O próximo capítulo desta fic vai ser feito em breve!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Falando da fic...**

**Todas os capítulos vão conter a tradução no final (menos o primeiro, que eu não tive a idéia), e vão ocorrer alguns fatos após a música, desta vez foram poucos para que eu pudesse postar hoje.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Respostas as reviews**

**Mk-chan160: Eu não acho que minhas fics sejam ótimas, mas eu não tenho que achar nada, né? Só preciso fazer minhas fics! Obrigada pelo comentário Mana, ele é de grande importância para sua irmã cabeça oca!**

**Bruna-yasha: Bom, espero que comente de novo, e que tenha gostado da continuação!**

**Juliana Assis: Quem me dera poder ser tão profunda assim quanto a Kagome, acho que assim parariam de me encher (XD) isso é pro meu colega irritante que eu adoro...D. Desculpe a demora, já dei o motivo, julgue-me ou não, está aqui! Obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Natsumi Takashi: Sempre com suas reviews curtas, e ainda não comentei na sua fic, perdão! Obrigada pelo comentário e comente de novo, ou eu te mato ò.ó! Zueira! Jamais ia matar minha adorada Linoca!**

**Sacerdotiza: Ai ai, valeu menina por sempre me colocar pra cima! Estou colocando em prática e tá surtindo efeito...Depois, quando eu te encontrar no MSN te conto...Comenta de novo, ok?**

**Dama da Noite: Obrigada e comente de novo!**

**Ludy-chan: Muito obrigada! Comente de novo que ficarei feliz, desculpe a demora, mas acho que desta vez sai mais rápido! Se não comentar vou ficar magoada!**

**KagomeSchmitt: Se eu errei seu nome perdão.../ é que eu já não estou boa de digitar, ainda estou sem meu óculos...¬¬ Admito sem ele não sou nada! d. Evans também é minha banda favorita! É minha vidaaa! Vou para o colégio ouvindo, volto do colégio ouvindo e fico o dia ouvindo! Comente de novo, Ok?**

_**A todos desculpem a demora.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Weight of the World**_

_**Previsão de postagem: Se eu conseguir 8 reviews ou mais e o capítulo estiver pronto eu posto, o que deve estar, já que comecei a escreve-lo agora!**_


End file.
